This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A typical vehicle combustion engine includes a plurality of fuel injectors, each of which sprays pressurized fuel from a fuel injector rail into a cylinder head of the engine. Each fuel injector may be connected to the fuel injector rail with a fuel cup. The fuel cup includes a column that defines an aperture extending therethrough and receives fuel from the fuel injector rail through the aperture. In order to store an adequate volume of fuel so as to meet the demand of the fuel injectors, the fuel is pumped by a high-pressure fuel pump. However, the high-pressured fuel may cause vibration and/or noise due to pumping pulsations from the high-pressure fuel pump and/or opening/closing of each individual fuel injector. There is more room to enhance performance and/or efficiency of the engine by directing the flow of the fuel in the fuel injector rail into the fuel injectors.